


Let You Down

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, California, F/M, Fighting, France - Freeform, hit and run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: After living in France for four years, you and Isaac get into a final argument about moving back to California.





	Let You Down

A cool breeze graces your hoodie covered arms as you stand on your balcony in Lyon, France watching the traffic buzzing by. You've loved living in France since Isaac invited you a few years prior but the main reason you decided to make the trip was because he promised that the two of you would move back to California. Not Beacon Hills, but California so you could be near your family. But, you're going on year four in the foreign country and so far, there are no signs of moving back home. Isaac holds your heart but so does the Golden State.

The door creaks open and you remove yourself from the balcony, entering your cozy home.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asks as he starts unraveling his scarf from his neck.

"Yeah." You say shortly, closing the elegant glass doors.

"You don't seem okay." You jerks his head towards the balcony. "You're always out there when something's bugging you."

"Are we going to go back to the states or not?" You blurt out.

"I told you," Isaac starts, removing his warm black coat. "after this job-"

"This job has been going on for two years, Isaac." You cut him off with a harsh voice. "You can do this exact job in the states. California can never have enough journalists."

"It's different over there!" Isaac yells, something he rarely ever did when you first moved with him but lately, it seems yelling is the only thing the two of you do.

"I know! But you told me, you fucking promised, we could go back home!"

"It's not my home anymore!"

"But it's mine! It's my home, Isaac! Mine! I never would have moved over here had you not promised we'd go back!"

"I don't have anything there!"

"You have your fucking friends! That you never even fucking call anymore, by the way! Did you know Lydia got into MIT? Stiles into the FBI Academy in Quantico? Scott into UCLA? How about that Chris is seeing Miss McCall now? Of course not! Because fuck everyone in Beacon Hills right? We don't have to go back to that hell ridden town! I just want to go back to California!"

Isaac found it hard to keep in touch with Scott's pack after Allison died. You and Isaac had gotten together a few weeks before that tragic day but you always knew Isaac would never stop loving Allison. But, you were okay with being his second love and you never faulted him for not wanting to be in Beacon Hills after losing her but now it seems her death is hindering your relationship. She was your friend, too but you didn't let that hinder your friendship with the pack. You didn't run away from the pain like Isaac seemed to do.

"Would you calm down, please?" Isaac asks as he grabs your wrists.

"No!" You yank your wrists away from him. "Don't fucking touch me." You look him over and shake your head, tired of the same argument. "I can't do this anymore." You push past Isaac as your voice comes down with the heartbreaking words.

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore?" Isaac's voice is soft and etched with pain as he watches your back.

"I-" you lick your lips as a lump forms in your throat. "I can't argue with you anymore. I can't live here anymore. I can't keep doing this. It's not healthy, for either of us." You grab your coat and purse from the coat rack.

"Please, don't leave." Isaac's voice cracks as he comes up to you, placing his hand over yours to stop you from grabbing your coat.

"And what? Stand here and run in circles all night again? I can't." A few tears fall down your cheeks as you shake Isaac's hand away and slide on your coat.

You exit the small apartment, buttoning up your coat as Isaac follows close on your heels. "Please, don't go, y/n." You ignore him, wiping a few tears from your cheeks as your feet move against the steps leading to the exit. "We can work this out." Isaac persists, but you continue on walking, stuffing your hands in your pockets and opening the door by pressing your back against it. Isaac pushes it fully open so you can relieve the pressure from your back. "Where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know!" You finally turn to face him as you step onto the pavement.

"Then stay here!"

"No!" You yell before turning on your heels and start walking towards the street.

"Please!" Isaac begs as he pulls your hand.

"No! We're done. Over. That's it. I'm tired and we're done, okay, Isaac?" You yank your hand back and walk into the street in such a rush, you don't see the car coming.

A car collides into you, sending you onto the hood. Your limp body cracks the windshield before rolling off of the car. Isaac watches the scene happen, almost as if it were in slow motion. His already breaking heart completely shatters at the sight of you getting hit by the two-ton vehicle. You aren't supernatural like him. He knows you can't heal and just how deadly being hit by a speeding car can be. The driver doesn't even stop, they simply keep going while Isaac runs to your bleeding body on the road.

"Y/n?" His voice cracks as he sits on the ground, pulling your body on top of his lap.

"I-Isaac." You choke out as blood pools in your mouth.

"You're gonna be okay." Isaac wipes a few tears from the corner of your eyes as his eyes swell with his own.

"It hurts." His crystal blue eyes look colder than ever. Isaac looks over you as his grip tightens and your pain melts into him. "I-I'm," You start talking with heavy breaths. "sorry."

"No, no, no." Isaac shakes his head frantically. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry not you, okay?" Your chest heaves as your eyes become heavy, begging you to close them and just sleep for a little bit. "No! You stay awake, okay? You have to stay awake!" Isaac's tears hit your cheeks while his eyes grow bloodshot.

"I, I," Blood starts dripping from your nose and the corners of your mouth as you try to talk with your labored breathing. "I still...I," Your voice drops to a whisper only Isaac can hear thanks to his enhanced senses. "I still lo-" You try to get the words out but fatigue takes over and you close your eyes, your breathing becoming slower with every passing second.

"No, y/n." Isaac's eyes dart back and forth as he lightly shakes you, his veins returning back to normal. "You have to wake up." He croaks with shaky hands. "Wake up!" He grips your face with his hands. "Don't you die on me! Please!" Isaac wails, hoping with everything in him that you'll come back to him. "Please," With his last plea, he hears your heart come to a complete stop and your chest stops moving. An ear piercing holler leaves Isaac's throat as his eyes shine yellow, his heart now shattered into a million pieces. It felt as though someone had dipped his heart into liquid nitrogen and then smashed it with a hammer. Losing you was the one thing Isaac feared most and here he sits, your lifeless body in his hands.


End file.
